tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Myuzu, Watashi no kemobeibi o kudasai!
Myuzu, Watashi no kemobeibi o kudasai! (ミューズ, 私のケモーベイビーをください！ Myuzu, Watashi no kemobeibi o kudasai!, '' lit. Mews, Please Have My Kemono Baby!) is a fan series made by Princess Mew. It was inspired by the Conception game series. Note: This is just a work in progress. So it's not actually fully ready or done yet. Was posted so that I, Princess Mew wouldn't forget about it. Plot The story is about a group of heroes/heroines who are the only ones capable of saving their world. The scientist have found a new way for the Mews to fight the aliens back and win more easily. The Mews need to create bonds with each other and mewmate to create Mew children which are able to defeat the aliens. Characters Mew Mews Ichigo was the first girl to join the Mews project. Ichigo is a energetic and cheerful girl, whom loves to find adventure in all sorts of form. She enjoys the idea of Mew Mating and creating Mew Children, since she loves children herself. Ichigo is fused with the Golden snub-nosed monkey and she transforms into . Remonedo is the first male and second to join overall who becomes a Mew Mew. He's caring, gentle, smart and overall protective. Remonedo loves his two young sisters as such when they were captured by an alien he wouldn't run away, he stayed to save them. Remonedo is fused with the Rhim gazelle and he transforms into . Ume is the third to join who becomes a Mew Mew. She's sweet, shy, and gentle towards others. Ume hates violence and wishes to never be in any though she wishes but knows it's impossible due to being a Mew Mew. Ume is fused with the Giant kangaroo rat and she transforms into . Rakkasei is the fourth to join who becomes a Mew Mew. He's cute and childish but also protective of people he cares about the most. Hates it when people he's close with fight each other. Rakkasei is fused with the Wild Bactrian camel and he transforms into . Ichijiku is the fifth to join who becomes a Mew Mew. She's a bit hyperactive and always up for some good ole laughs. Enjoy to entertain others and even to make jokes. Ichijiku is fused with the Western purple-faced langur and she transforms into . Ringo is the sixth to join who becomes a Mew Mew. He's a bit more relax and laid back then her sister is. He hates to move around too much or rather just exercise in general. He's super lazy as he loves to sleep more then fighting. Ringo is fused with the Pygmy Three-toed Sloth and she transforms into . Cyniclons One of the cyniclons that attacks the Mews. He attacks Ichigo, first and then Ichigo and Remonedo when he found out he was a Mew himself after he produced his first Mew Children with Ichigo as Mew Strawberry. He finds them and humans to be interesting. One of the cyniclons that attacks the Mews. She first attacks Remonedo and Ume when looking for something entertaining. She was defeated by their newly hatched Mew Kokoa. One of the cyniclons that attacks the Mews. He first attacks Ume and Rakkasei when he was out patrolling due to Pai and Ringo messing up a lot. He was defeated by them when they successfully Mew Mates and Chokorēto was born. One of the cyniclons that attacks the Mews. She first attacks Ichijiku and Rakkasei when he was out patrolling due to just arriving on Earth and the others wanted him to try to defeat the Mews. He was defeated by them when they successfully Mew Mates and Kori was born. Major Mew Children Mew children are the children manifested from Aqua Energy stabilized by Mew Aqua. They are much more powerful than the average child. They come in many "specialized classes" but all are strong by default, since their purpose in life is to fight aliens with their parents. They have small, child-like bodies by default but seem to have around adult level intelligence albeit with a child-like personality. They consider the Mews who spawned them to be their parents; though they clearly define the male Mews who provided the Aqua as their father. They gain either their "mother's" DNA or their "father's" DNA after being spawned. List of known Mew children: List of Mew Children Mew Mating Mew mating is the ritual between male and female Mews in which they attempt to create a Mew Child. It starts with the male and female Mews holding hands. The female takes some of the male's Aqua Energy and channels it into a Mew Womb Matryoshka. She then stabilizes it with her Mew Aqua, creating a Mew Child. Like with human children, there is always a slight chance of twins or even triplets. Items * Mew Pendant: A special pendant, which the Mews used to transform. * Matryoshka: The Mew Womb, which Mew Children are created from. Locations * Café Kemono: The Mews' main base of operation. The Mews and Mew Children work there. Category:Myuzu, Watashi no kemobeibi o kudasai! Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Spin-Offs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew